


New Years Plans

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [95]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waits for Lee<br/>prompt: New Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Plans

Harry arranged for a New Years party and fireworks display for the NIMR staff. He also arranged for places for them to stay so no one would be driving after an evening of partying. His staff was important to him and didn't want to lose anyone due to driving under the influence.

He put in an appearance then retreated to his penthouse where Lee would be joining him later. Standing on the balcony, he smoked a cigarette waiting for Lee to arrive. He planned to be in Lee's arms while the fireworks exploded over head, ringing in the New Year.


End file.
